2000
The year '2000 '''marked the unofficial end of the 20th century and the official start of the 21st century. This also marked the debut year of when VeggieTales started using Maya software, and the debut year of ''3-2-1 Penguins!. '' Word Entertainment * VeggieTown Values: On the Job! (January 12, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (March 28, 2000) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (March 28, 2000) * Are You My Neighbor? (March 28, 2000) * Rack, Shack and Benny (March 28, 2000) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 28, 2000) * Very Silly Songs! (March 28, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (March 28, 2000) * Josh and the Big Wall! (March 28, 2000) * Madame Blueberry (March 28, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (April 1, 2000) (Ep. 13) * A Taste of VeggieTales (April 22, 2000; promotional video distributed by Big Idea) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (May 20, 2000; renamed ''The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!) * Esther ... the Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) (Ep. 14) * The Toy that Saved Christmas (September 30, 2000; reprint) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14, 2000) (Ep. 1) Lyrick Studios * Heroes Triple Feature (March 21, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (March 28, 2000) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (March 28, 2000) * Are You My Neighbor? (March 28, 2000) * Rack, Shack and Benny (March 28, 2000) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 28, 2000) * Very Silly Songs! (March 28, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (March 28, 2000) * Josh and the Big Wall! (March 28, 2000) * Madame Blueberry (March 28, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories! (June 20, 2000) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * A Taste of VeggieTales (August 8, 2000) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (November 7, 2000) * The Star of Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (November 7, 2000) * The Little Drummer Boy (November 7, 2000) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Silly Song Double Feature (November 21, 2000) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (December 19, 2000) Soundtrack * LarryBoy the Soundtrack (March 28, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * VeggieTunes 3: A Queen, A King and A Very Blueberry (October 3, 2000) * A Very Veggie Christmas (November 7, 2000) Re-issue DVD Release * King George and the Ducky (April 1, 2000) * Esther ... the Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) Trailers * King George and the Ducky Teaser (January 12, 2000) * King George and the Ducky Trailer (March 21, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser (April 1, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser (June 20, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Sneak Peek (June 20, 2000) * Video Promo (A) (June 20, 2000) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser (September 30, 2000) * VeggieTunes 3 Trailer (September 30, 2000) * Video Promo (B) (September 30, 2000) Category:Years